<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A meddler's thoughts by VNVdarkangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285394">A meddler's thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel'>VNVdarkangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Implied Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi heads to Eli on a night that will prove fateful for Nico and Maki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A meddler's thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871">How to Handle a Nico</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay">Ryqoshay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during the events of the chapter "Forgiven" in How to handle a Nico</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she closed the door to the flat behind her, Nozomi took a last look at the card she held in her hand: <em>The lovers</em>.</p><p><em>‘I’ve done what I can, Maki-chan; we all have’, is that really true? Could we have done more to help them?</em>, she thought as she started to walk down the stairs to street level.</p><p>
  <em>The cards say it will work out, so I need to have faith in them. They just need to let go of their pride, just for a moment, to let the other one in.</em>
</p><p>She merged into the stream of pedestrians, with the station as her destination, but she took a small detour, so she wouldn’t run into a desperate Maki, who needed that fire of desperation to be able to be honest. She stepped out of the stream for a moment, took out her phone and pressed her only speed dial. It started to ring on the other line.</p><p>“Non-tan?”, Eli sounded surprised.<br/>“I’m coming over Elicchi”<br/>“I thought we’d be over at yours after I finished?”<br/>“Maki-chan is on her way.”</p><p>There was a sharp inhale on the other line.</p><p>“I see. I’ll pack up and be on my way home then. Will it be ok you think?”<br/>“I think so, but we can’t be near them for this to work at this point. I’ll let myself in if you’re not home yet and start dinner.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>“Ohh…”</p><p>Nozomi looked over to the other side of the street and saw a certain red head running towards the apartment complex.</p><p>“Nozomi?”<br/>“I just saw Maki-chan running towards the flat.”<br/>“We’ve done what we can, it’s up to them to figure it out now.”<br/>“I know Elicchi, I know. I just ask myself sometimes if we could have done more.”<br/>“Didn’t you tell me to <em>trust in your friends</em>? They’ll work it out if it’s meant to be. I’m almost done, see you soon.”<br/>“See you soon.”</p><p>Nozomi hung up.</p><p>She continued walking towards the station, trying not to worry about Nico and Maki. The thought of <em>What could we have done?</em> Kept echoing in her mind. But she knew that Eli was right. It was up to them, just like she’d told Maki.</p><hr/><p>Just as Nozomi put her key into Eli’s door, she heard the sound of rapid steps coming towards her.</p><p>“Made it.”, Eli triumphantly announced and folded her arms around Nozomi.<br/>“You didn’t have to run Elicchi, I don’t think your home would have been unwelcoming to me.”<br/>“True, but now I get to do this.”, Eli grinned and planted a kiss on Nozomi’s lips.</p><p>Nozomi reciprocated, her thoughts temporarily blanked.</p><p>“Thanks, dear.”, she said as they separated, “I needed that.”<br/>“Worried?”, Eli asked.<br/>“Yes. And no. I just want them both to get it. It hurts me to see them like this.”</p><p>Eli released her girlfriend, opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>“We just need to have faith, as you keep telling me. Shall we get started?”</p><hr/><p>Nozomi’s emerald eyes stared at the ceiling of Eli’s bedroom. Her thoughts returning to the two friends she hoped would work things out.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?”<br/>“I just can’t stop thinking about them.”</p><p>Eli sat up, the thin covers falling from her naked body. She hit Nozomi with a pillow.</p><p>“Hey?”<br/>“Don’t tell me that was on your mind when we…”, Eli pouted.<br/>“Of course not!”, Nozomi sat up, putting a hand on Eli’s cheek, “Nothing else but you on my mind then… just… I want them to be happy, don’t you? Like us.”</p><p>Eli sighed.</p><p>“We can’t force it. Please just… be here with me ok? They’ll work it out.”, Eli lent towards Nozomi and gave her a long, deep kiss.</p><p>Nozomi caught on.</p><p>“Then, let me show you how focused I am on <em>us</em>…”, and her hands started to caress Eli, a gasp of air and a sigh escaping the blonde’s lungs as she did.</p><hr/><p>Blues stared at the same ceiling Nozomi had been staring at. For all her talk of letting things play out, she did care deeply for Nico and Maki, and she hoped all was all right. Next to her, Nozomi had fallen asleep, her breaths deep and regular. With the illumination from her small window and the light one the nightstand she could make out her girlfriend’s restful features. She carefully stroked Nozomi’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em>You always want what it best for all of us, even me.</em>
</p><p>With her free hand she reached over to the nightstand and quickly checked their phones. No messages, no calls.</p><p>
  <em>If anything would have gone wrong, we’d know. So, no news is good news.</em>
</p><p>With that thought she turned to embrace the sleeping Nozomi and, after a little while, drifted off into restful sleep.</p><hr/><p>In another part of Tokyo, Nishikino Maki was asleep. Rest that had escaped her for weeks had finally come and she held the reason in her arms while her sub-conscious worked through the storm of emotions and thoughts of the past weeks. <em>This</em> was right, <em>this</em> was good. Tomorrow, she would ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this some time ago, but never published it. Found it in my document list, didn't remember what it was, read it again and well.. here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>